


Au bord de la rivière (nous irons)

by alexirrhoe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexirrhoe/pseuds/alexirrhoe
Summary: Aux pieds de la tombe de son frère, elle s'agenouille et dépose un bouquet d'hellébores blancs.Post-canon AU: Ishtar n'est pas morte lors de la bataille contre l'Armée de la Libération





	Au bord de la rivière (nous irons)

**Author's Note:**

> **! spoilers pour FE4 & FE5 !**
> 
>  
> 
> L'épigraphe est tiré de la chanson "Riverside" d'Agnès Obel.

_I walk to the borders on my own_  
_To fall in the water just like a stone_  
_Chilled to the marrow in them bones_  
_Why do I go here all alone_

  
  


 

Quand elle s'éveille, Tine est à son chevet. Ishtar peut deviner sa longue chevelure d'un argent similaire à la sienne à travers le frémissement de ses paupières.

Son corps hurle sa douleur, son incompréhension aussi. Elle devrait être morte, elle en est sûre. Elle se souvient des yeux de Tine emplis de larmes, de ses supplications juste avant que la foudre ne s'abatte sur elle et emporte le vacarme du champ de bataille.

Elle a prié les dieux pour une mort réduisant au silence la détresse de son coeur. Elle essaye de parler, ne sait pas si elle y parvient réellement mais aussitôt Tine est à ses côtés, la fraîcheur de ses doigts sur sa peau et Ishtar n'entend pas ce qu'elle lui murmure frénétiquement.

Juste avant de passer dans l'oubli, elle peut apercevoir une silhouette derrière Tine.

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Julia est là.

  


-

  


Les semaines défilent, les visiteurs également. Ishtar prétend dormir pour chacun, à l'exception de Tine qui serre ses mains entre les siennes, les yeux embués de larmes quand elle lui raconte encore et encore la bataille de Belhalla, à quel point elle a eu peur de le perdre, son soulagement de la savoir en vie.

Ishtar ne se souvient que de peu de choses: sa détermination à mourir en priant le prince de la laisser rejoindre le combat, Tine la suppliant de rejoindre son camp, le nom de Julius sur ses lèvres puis, plus rien. Tine la déclare vivante mais Ishtar se sent vide, anesthésiée. 

Tine repart pour Friege avec l'arrivée du printemps, conjurant sa cousine de l'y retrouver une fois ses blessures guéries. Ishtar acquiesce faiblement.

« Vous serez bientôt en état de rentrer chez vous, dame Ishtar », l'informe gaiement Lana alors qu'elle change ses bandages. Ishtar fixe un long moment son visage enfantin encadré par une cascade de boucles d'or, retient un rictus amer. 

« Chez moi ? Ai-je encore un lieu à appeler ainsi ? » 

Elle ferme les yeux pour ignorer le regard interloqué de la prêtresse, et prétend s'être endormie quand Lana ouvre enfin la bouche pour protester.

  


-

  


Quelques jours plus tard, Lewyn vient la voir. Elle l'ignore d'abord, mais comprend vite que son silence est inefficace contre un esprit aussi libre que celui du barde.

Elle l'observe nettoyer sa flûte avec toute la patience du monde, assis en tailleur à même le sol. Sentant son regard sur lui, il le lui rend, un regard qui n'a rien de celui d'un ménestrel ou d'un roi, tout de celui d'une créature bien plus ancienne que cela.

Les pièces s'alignent et font sens. Ishtar n'est pas idiote, elle sait que le roi Lewyn a affronté Manfroy quinze ans plus tôt et que sa survie a tout d'un miracle.

« Vous êtes l'un d'eux, n'est-ce-pas ?  
— Bonjour à vous également, dame Ishtar, sourit-il avec amusement.  
— Douze Croisés, douze dragons divins, tous liés par le sang. Le vent s'est levé quand vous êtes entré comme il le ferait pour le dieu du vent de Silesse, l'espiègle Forseti. C'est vous, n'est-ce-pas ? », insiste t-elle.

Une grimace faussement vaincue lui répond.

« Votre esprit vif et affuté comme celui d'un chat vous fait honneur, déesse de la foudre.  
— Ne m'appelez pas comme cela. »

Le dragon hausse les épaules, comme si cela lui importait peu.

« Pourquoi êtes vous ici, Forseti ? » demande t-elle, le souffle soudainement court.  
— Je voulais voir ce que vous alliez faire. »

Son regard s'adoucit, perdu dans le vague.

« Étrange curiosité, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Naga me tuera quand le vent lui aura rapporté mes interférences auprès des humains, mais il semble que je sois incapable de me défaire de ma fascination pour les mortels.  
—  Craignez-vous que que je renverse le nouvel empereur ?  
— Non », répond t-il sans hésitation aucune. Plus doux, il ajoute: « Votre coeur n'a d'affection ni pour la guerre ni pour le pouvoir, et le chagrin qui s'y loge ne se muera en vengeance. »

Ishtar reste interdite devant ses paroles, alors que Lewyn agite une main vague pour signifier qu'il a plus important à dire.

« J'ai présenté mes adieux à Seliph. A l'aube je m'en irai pour ne jamais revenir, cueillir la colère de Naga en récompense de ma désobéissance. N'avez-vous pas quelque chose pour moi, dame Ishtar ? »

Elle n'a pas besoin de réfléchir que déjà ses yeux se posent sur le tome sacré que Tine a délicatement posé sur un linge, à son chevet. Son estomac se tord à la simple idée d'utiliser Mjölnir encore une fois.

« Prenez-le. Je suis la seule capable de le porter à présent. Il aurait du être mon arme pour protéger l'empire du prince Julius, pour protéger Friege aux côtés d'Ishtore, toutes ces choses qui ne seront jamais. »

Elle n'aura pas de descendant, décide t-elle. Jamais.

Forseti reste silencieux mais accepte la relique. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le pas de la porte qu'il se retourne, l'air grave et lui lance une ultime bénédiction.

« Vous aimerez à nouveau Ishtar, le coeur humain est fascinant en cela, jamais l'espoir ne le quitte vraiment. »

  


**-**

  


A son soulagement, il y a beaucoup de non-dits entre Seliph et elle. Le nouvel empereur ne mentionne pas la mort d'Ishtore et Liza, même si elle peut lire dans son regard le poid des remords et s'étonne qu'un être aux épaules si frêles ne s'en effondre pas. Il ne l'interroge guère sur ce qu'elle souhaite faire. Elle pourrait se sentir vexée qu'il ne la considère pas comme un ennemi, alors qu'ils arpentent tous deux les jardins royaux de Belhalla mais il n'en est rien. Il semble difficile d'éprouver le moindre ressentiment envers Seliph.

Elle lui annonce son départ pour Friege dans les jours à venir et lorsque l'héritier de la lumière se tourne vers elle, c'est comme si le soleil l'enveloppait d'une chaleur qu'elle sait ne pas mériter.

« Dame Ishtar, puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

Elle hoche la tête, les yeux rivés devant elle pour ne pas être éblouie.

« Pouvez-vous escorter Saias jusqu'à Velthomer ? »

Aucun ne mentionne que l'évêque ne tire son titre de Dieu de la Guerre du néant et qu'il n'a guère besoin d'une escorte, et Ishtar tait les remerciements qu'elle pourrait présenter pour ce que Seliph lui offre: un but, quelque chose à faire pour tromper l'immensité de son désespoir.

Elle acquiesce et c'est Seliph qui la remercie à la place, d'un sourire doux, une tristesse au fond des yeux similaire à la sienne.

  


**-**

  


La veille de son départ pour Velthomer, Julia vient la trouver et Ishtar n'a pas le coeur à l'éviter. Ce n'est pas la première fois que la petite princesse recherche sa compagnie et Ishtar veille soigneusement à ne pas réfléchir à ses raisons.

Si elle est honnête avec elle même, elle les connait déjà.

Julia et elle sont les deux seules personnes encore en vie à partager les souvenirs d'un Julius autre que celui possédé par Loptous, les deux seules à porter en leur sein le deuil inavouable d'un être qui a tout d'un démon aux yeux du reste de Jugdral.

« Mon frère m'a dit que vous retourniez à Friege. »

Ishtar secoue la tête.

« Je ne peux plus reculer l'échéance. »

Julia écarquille les yeux, clairement surprise.

« L'échéance ? Que craignez vous ? Tine n'a cessé de vous adorer, elle vous accueillera chaleureusement. »

Ishtar a un petit rire. Il sonne faux.

«Je n'en doute pas. Ma cousine n'a jamais été que douce à mon égard, mais qui serait je pour oser la regarder dans les yeux, après tant de batailles dans des camps opposés ? Après les maltraitances que ma mère lui a fait subir ? Non, Friege est hanté par de trop lourds souvenirs. »

Olwen est à Friege également. Olwen, qui ressemble bien trop à Reinhardt pour n'être qu'une raison de plus pour éviter d'y retourner, mais cela Julia l'ignore.

Elle peut voir la petite princesse serrer nerveusement les doigts sur sa robe et Ishtar est frappée par sa capacité à tenir debout, à appeler Seliph son frère, à conserver son sourire et sa voix douce.

« Comment faites-vous… ? Julia, comment faites-vous pour continuer à avancer ? »

Julia reste silencieuse si longtemps qu'Ishtar pense qu'elle ne va pas répondre et s'apprête à s'excuser pour l'impolitesse de sa question mais la princesse l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

« Seliph est incroyable, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle serre ses bras contre son corps, le menton baissé, un aveu étouffé.

« Parfois, je le déteste. Je ne peux me résoudre à lui pardonner. »

Le coeur d'Ishtar rate un battement quand Julia lève sur elle un regard si triste, si désespéré.

« Mais qui suis-je pour me plaindre auprès de ceux à qui mon père, mon frère, ont fait tant de mal ? Comment puis-je pleurer un frère matricide, comment puis-je reprocher à un autre d'avoir tué l'assassin de son père ? Mais comment puis-je rester de marbre quand je vois encore dans mes souvenirs, ceux d'un père aimant, la douceur de Julius ? Parfois, je préfère croire que tout est un rêve, que mon amnésie perdure, ne pas me remémorer l'enfance heureuse qui a été la mienne. »

Les lèvres d'Ishtar se plissent en une ligne droite. Elle repense à ces mois d'agonie, aux chasses aux enfants, à l'empereur Arvis et l'infini remord de son regard. Elle aimerait consoler Julia, lui rappeler qu'Arvis était un homme aux multiples facettes, que son règne a été bon et que Julius, Julius n'a pas toujours été...

«Mon frère a tué ma mère, mon frère a tué mon père, j'ai tué mon frère », continue Julia, la voix brisée.

Et Ishtar, soudain, ne peut que l'interrompre d'une voix ferme.

« Vous n'avez pas tué Julius. »

De ça, elle n'a jamais été aussi certaine.

« Vous n'avez fait que mettre fin aux souvenirs d'un garçon que j'ai aimé. Vous n'avez fait que mettre fin au désastre qui s'enracinait dans tout Jugdral. J'ai tué princesse. La colère de Mjölnir ne s'est pas abattue en dehors de ma volonté. J'ai été complice dans les jeux cruels de Julius. Si quelqu'un doit porter un blâme, n'est-ce pas plutôt moi que l'enfant bénie par Naga ? »

La princesse secoue doucement la tête, ses cheveux glissant comme la soie sur ses épaules que l'encolure de sa robe dénude.

«Ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais vous parler dame Ishtar, je vous présente mes excuses. Il est encore trop tôt sans doute, pour ne pas juger nos actions avec plus de rudesse qu'elles ne le méritent. Voici ma question, reviendrez-vous à Belhalla ? »

Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux à présent, quelque chose qui n'a jamais été dans le regard de Julius. D'aucun dirait que la princesse ressemble à son père et pourtant, cette détermination, cette bravoure qui émanent d'elle la rendent bien plus semblable à Arvis que Julius ne l'a jamais été.

Ishtar acquiesce, elle en a déjà fait la promesse au nouvel empereur après tout, et prend congé, sa lourde cape de mage peinant à la dissimuler au regard insistant de Julia.

  


**-**

  


Elle s'était habituée à voyager en compagnie de Reinhardt et de ses doctes commentaires sur le nom savant d'une plante au bord du chemin ou sur les us et coutumes des royaumes traversés.

Saias est silencieux, plongé dans des pensées qu'il ne souhaite partager et Ishtar, bien que chargée de questions, hésite à l'importuner. Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin que Saias se tourne vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Quelque chose vous ronge dame Ishtar, qu'avez-vous à me demander ? »

Elle se souvient d'un voyage effréné de Conote à Leonster, Reinhardt à ses côtés. Elle se souvient comme dans un rêve de s'être trouvée devant l'évêque le coeur battant, prête à tout pour qu'il accepte de voir Julius, pris d'une fièvre terrible. Elle avait ses raisons bien sûr, de refuser les soigneurs de Manfroy mais Saias n'en avait aucune d'obtempérer.

« Vous avez accepté de soigner Julius, mais vous saviez, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous saviez que Loptous le possédait et causerait le chaos ? »

La question fuse avant même qu'elle puisse la reformuler avec d'avantage de politesse. Ce n'est pas une accusation mais le regard de l'évêque est insondable, une hésitation aussi fugace qu'un éclair.

« Malgré tout le ressentiment que j'ai pu éprouver pour mon père, les liens du sang sont trop forts pour que je puisse refuser d'aider un frère. »

Les yeux d'Ishtar s'écarquillent lorsqu'elle comprend l'implication.

« L'empereur Seliph est-il… »

Saias secoue la tête.

« Ma parenté est restée secrète afin de me protéger. »

D'autres questions se pressent dans son esprit mais elle sait, elle comprend la dangerosité pour Saias d'y apporter des réponses.

« Saias… vous devriez le dire à Julia. »

Il  soupire, comme s'il s'agissait d'un dilemme qu'il avait depuis longtemps.

 _«_ Ne serait-ce pas la blesser encore davantage ? »

Ishtar réfléchit, pense au regard que Julia pose sur Seliph, un frère qu'elle n'a découvert qu'en temps de guerre, un frère qui a versé le sang.

 _«_ Non. Non, je ne pense pas. »

  


-

  


C'est au moment de prendre congé que l'évêque pose la main sur son poignet pour la retenir, une dernière question murmurée comme un secret qu'on n'ose révéler.

« J'étais étonné d'apprendre que le commandant Reinhardt n'était pas à vos côtés, lors de la bataille finale. »

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue, le goût métallique du sang envahit son palais et l'aide à masquer son trouble.

« Julius l'avait envoyé dans un combat sans espoir de victoire pour l'éloigner de moi. Il a périt sous l'épée du prince Leif. »

L'expression de Saias se fait pensive alors qu'il s'écarte.

« Julius…  Plutôt Loptous, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Elle regarde le sol fixement, sait à l'ombre reflétée sur la terre battue que Saias secoue la tête et elle croit deviner son expression.

« Je prierai pour vous, dame Ishtar. Que votre coeur trouve le salut qu'il recherche tant. »

  


-

  


Cruellement, Friege est inchangé. Elle avait espéré, au secret d'elle-même, que ses souvenirs n'auraient nulle place pour se raviver et pourtant, chaque foulée la rapprochant du domaine ne fait qu'enfoncer davantage les aiguilles qui caressent son coeur.

La sourde absence de Reinhardt à ses côtés se fait violence et elle ravale un frisson quand ce n'est pas Ishtore qui l'accueille aux portes du château mais un cousin longtemps oublié.

Arthur s'enquiert de son voyage, l'informe que Tine s'est absentée auprès des villageois pour la journée et rien dans le ton de sa voix n'est forcé, même quand il lui annonce qu'il attendait son arrivée pour partir à son tour, quitter Friege le temps de l'été pour accompagner Fee en Silesse.

« Vous me laisserez seule avec votre soeur ? », demande t-elle, incapable de dissimuler son étonnement.

Arthur lui lance un regard également surpris.

« Tine insiste que vous avez été d'une grande gentillesse envers elle, et après avoir discuté avec les villageois, je n'ai nulle raison de ne le croire. »

Ishtar aimerait protester, s'écrier qu'elle a bien laissé sa mère tourmenter Tine et Tailtiu toutes ses années, qu'elle est coupable mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Arthur, un sourire entendu, continue sans attendre de réponse à lui narrer la reconstruction de leur royaume.

  


**-**

  


Le temps est doux en Friege et la compagnie de Tine moins douloureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Si elle continue à refuser toute place de dirigeante au sein de sa patrie, elle prendre plaisir à assister sa cousine lors des diverses tâches administratives qu'incombe la remise sur pied du royaume.

Alors qu'elle est plongée dans la lecture de multiples rapports, Tine pose une tasse d'infusion fumante sur le bureau et s'assoit à ses côtés. Ishtar observe sa cousine, sa jeunesse qui aurait dû être marquée par l'insouciance et non par les drames et qui pourtant est là, aussi forte que Julia, le regard fatigué mais confiant en l'avenir.

Elle ne peut retenir le sujet qui la hante depuis son éveil dans ce lit du château de Belhalla.

« Vous m'avez épargnée. »

Le sourire de Tine est douloureux.

« Comment aurais-je pu vous tuer ? Après ma mère, après Ishtore, je n'aurai su supporter une énième perte. Auriez-vous préféré mourir ? »

Elle repousse une mèche de cheveux de son visage, soupèse chaque mot avant de répondre.

« Oui, mais cela est la réponse de l'insoutenable douleur qui me transperce le coeur. »

Par la fenêtre du palais elle peut voir le soleil, déjà haut et dont les rayons caressent doucement sa peau.

« Une créature sans âge m'a dit que le temps savait atténuer les chagrins. Nous serons toujours parées de cicatrices, mais dans le futur j'ose espérer que nous pourrons chérir les souvenirs de nos aimés sans s'y briser. »

Les doigts resserrés autour de sa tasse, Tine lui répond d'un sourire lumineux.

  


-

  


Une silhouette l’attend appuyée dans l’encadrement de la porte alors qu’elle s’apprête à sortir.

D’un signe de tête Ishtar salue Olwen et son regard dérive sur l’épée dont le fourreau ceint sa taille. Elle ne devrait pas être surprise, que Reinhardt ait cédé l'Épée Bénie à son adorée petite soeur, et pourtant.

« Dame Ishtar », commence Olwen, son ton hésitant, comme si elle cherchait la meilleure formulation pour faire passer son message et Ishtar a envie de rire, de lui dire que ce n’est pas la peine de se donner tant de mal pour elle, qu’elle a assez donné dans une politesse fausse et des jeux de hiérarchie. « Tine m’a dit que vous souhaitiez vous rendre sur la tombe de mon frère. Ma compagnie vous serait-elle importune ? »

« Nullement Olwen, ce serait un honneur », assure t-elle sans se donner le temps de réfléchir.

  


-

  


Le chemin est silencieux jusqu’à la plaine où Arthur a ordonné que l’on érige les sépultures de ceux tombés au combat. En tête de celles du Gelben Ritter, Reinhardt.

Maladroitement, alors que ses doigts frôlent le marbre de la tombe, elle réalise qu’elle n’a jamais réellement discuté avec Olwen, bien que Reinhardt n’ai tari d’éloges à son sujet.

Elle n’est pas sans savoir qu’Olwen a pris un tout autre chemin que le leur mais elle ne doute un instant que la jeune femme aimait son frère autant qu’il l’adorait et peut-être, peut-être qu’elle la déteste, elle, Ishtar, qu’elle la juge en partie responsable de sa perte.

Elle risque un regard en sa direction, est frappée par l’animosité qui se dégage de la chevalière. Une fureur qui n’est pas dirigée contre elle.

« Votre frère était un homme bon, Olwen. »

La jeune femme hausse les épaules, arrachant une mauvaise herbe en lisière d'une pierre tombale.

« Devoir et loyauté l'aveuglaient, et continueront d'en aveugler plus d'un. A quoi bon avoir un coeur tendre si c'est pour l'oublier lorsqu'un choix décisif se présente ? »

Ishtar n'a pas de réponse à lui apporter, la question sonne douloureusement à ses oreilles. La même qu'elle se pose encore et encore depuis des mois.

« Ishtar. Regrettez-vous vos choix ? Tine m'a tout raconté et je ne puis m'ôter l'idée que vous souhaitiez mourir, que vous saviez tout perdu d'avance, que votre présence sur le champ de bataille n'était qu'un suicide conscient de votre part. Regrettez-vous vos choix ? »

Elle aimerait en rire, de l'absurdité de la situation, de la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge alors qu'elle s'étouffe sur les mots _Je ne pense pas pouvoir me pardonner un jour_ , le regard fixé sur le nom de Reinhardt sans le voir.

Olwen reste silencieuse un instant, puis, soudainement:

« J'aimerai avoir des enfants. »

Ishtar lève sur elle des yeux incrédules.

« J'ai compris récemment que mon frère ne rencontrera jamais ses neveux et nièces, continue t-elle. Les dieux savent qu'il les aurait chéris, mais jamais… ça ne pourra plus être le cas, maintenant, et je ne peux passer ma vie à rêver à ce qui aurait pu être, n'est-ce pas ? Dame Ishtar, je pense que vous êtes plus forte que vous ne le croyez. Mon frère aurait voulu vous voir sourire. »

Elles se séparent aux portes du château et se promettent de revenir chaque année, échanger des souvenirs au dessus d'une tombe fleurie.

  


**-**

  


La première lettre, elle la reçoit des mains de Tine.

Sa cousine en a elle-même reçu une, déjà ouverte et dépliée avec soin. Ishtar peut deviner à son sourire joyeux que les nouvelles de Belhalla sont bonnes.

« Je suis si contente de recevoir des mots de Julia, pépie Tine. Seliph en envoie si rarement, je suppose qu'il n'a pas le temps ! Mais Julia… De nous tous, n'est-elle pas celle qui porte le fardeau le plus lourd ? Pourtant, jamais je ne l'ai vu se départir de son doux sourire », ajoute t-elle avec tendresse.

C'est bien Tine, de penser aux autres avant tout, de mettre son chagrin de côté et pourtant… fut une époque où elle s'en serait dévalorisée, comme si elle ne méritait pas de se plaindre malgré les horreurs subies. La Tine de maintenant a bien changé, elle s'est épanouie en maîtresse de Friege aux côtés de son frère.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Ishtar lui rend son sourire.

  


**-**

  


Aux pieds de la tombe de son frère, elle s'agenouille et dépose un bouquet d'hellébores blancs pour accompagner les chrysanthèmes qui ornent déjà sa sépulture et celle de Liza, sans aucun doute l'oeuvre de Tine.

Tout est calme, comme si la nature s'était tue en respect pour sa peine. Du bout des doigts elle caresse le marbre, là où est gravé le nom d'Ishtore et son regard se perd sur la tombe voisine, celle de son père. Hilda n'a pas eu de funérailles, Tine le lui appris plus tôt. Ishtar ne saurait lui en vouloir. Avec le recul, elle prend note de la malveillance de sa mère d'une façon nouvelle, l'acide réalisation que la volonté de la marier à Julius n'était qu'un énième jeu de pouvoir de sa part. Il est incertain de si Hilda a aimé, un jour

Des plis de sa cape elle tire une enveloppe un peu flétrie, un peu fragile sur laquelle son nom est calligraphié comme un entrelacs de pleins et déliés précieux. L'écriture de Julia lui fait penser à un petit oiseau, léger, aérien, mélodieux.

Elle lit à voix haute, pour Ishtore qui ne lui répondra plus, ne lui donnera plus jamais de conseils avisés. Pour elle-même aussi, sans se l'avouer, ne pas fuir les mots de la princesse qui lui parle de son quotidien au château de Belhalla, s'enquiert de la restauration de Friege, dit sans le dire, _voyez, la vie continue, voyez, nous avons la force de survivre et peut-être même de vivre_.

Elle est curieuse, cette détermination, alors qu'Ishtar n'a pas d'autres souvenirs de Julia que ceux d'une enfant au sourire discret et timide, les doigts refermés sur les jupes de sa mère. Julius a toujours été plus en avant, fier mais tendre, à l'époque. Elle se rappelle de leurs longues discussions autour d'un plateau d'échec, de ses moqueries teintées d'affection et de défis quant à ses faibles talents de stratège, de la douceur d'avec laquelle il lui prenait la main, y déposant un baiser presque invisible alors que Reinhardt venait la chercher pour la ramener à Friege.

Elle ignore où est la sépulture de Julius, se promet de demander à Julia si elle existe.

  


-

  


Il s'est écoulé plusieurs saisons lorsque Ishtar revient à Belhalla. Elle est accueillie par le sourire fatigué de l'empereur qui s'empresse de lui demander des nouvelles de Tine et d'Arthur, s'assure de l'avancée de la restauration de Friege, oublie sa lassitude pour leur proposer son aide.

Elle se surprend à lui répondre par un sourire d'une sincérité qu'elle avait cru oublier, rassure et offre les missives que ses cousins l'ont chargés de remettre et prend congé, prétextant la fatigue du voyage.

C'est à l'aube, alors que le château est encore endormi, qu'elle se faufile à pas de chat jusqu'aux toits où elle sait trouver une princesse au regard doux et déterminé.

Julia lui a confié, au fil de leur correspondance, l'une à Friege, l'autre à Belhalla, que chaque matin elle se rendait au sommet de la plus haute tour, là où l'aurore se lève chaque jour, une réminiscence que tout est encore possible, que tout continue malgré le chagrin.

C'est une vision qu'elle veut graver avec justesse dans sa mémoire, un souvenir de plus à chérir, que celui de la petite princesse perchée sur le rebord d'une tour, agitant ses pieds nus dans le vide, le mauve de sa chevelure parés des reflets du crépuscule.

 _Ça ne cessera jamais d'être douloureux, nous remettrons toujours en cause nos choix mais nous devons continuer à vivre_ , lui a écrit Julia et Ishtar se sent enfin prête à y croire.

  


(fin)  


**Author's Note:**

> Toute première fic que je publie, quelle émotion ! Mille merci à Margaux d'avoir écouté mes dilemmes très profonds sur la chronologie des jeux (qui n'a aucun sens, mais il m'a fallu beaucoup trop de calculs et de tirages de cheveux pour m'en rendre compte et accepter qu'il fallait que je fasse à ma sauce).
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, je serais absolument ravie de connaître d'autres fans francophones de FE4/FE5 avec qui fangirliser :DDD


End file.
